


I'm Your Idiot

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, F/M, M/M, Mechanic Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, One-Sided Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Slow Burn, they live in the same city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Eddie falls for the writer instead of the comedian but thinks that Bill is straight not Bi but Eddie is oblivious to all the signs that Bill points his way.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584223
Kudos: 11





	I'm Your Idiot

The Losers Club's first crush was Bill Denbrough, even Ben who is straight and head over heels in love with Beverly. Nobody knew why it was Bill maybe because he was the group's leader. One by one they all moved past their love of Bill.

Richie went onto Eddie (of course), his little cutie short stack with the fanny pack.

Stan went onto Mike but when Mike got a girlfriend in senior year of high school, Stan soon moved onto Patty.

Mike moved onto a girl named Frankie but she dumped him when he got into Yale. He later figured out that he's better off being asexual.

Ben and Bev found each other and have been together since Junior year of high school.

But Eddie? Eddie couldn't move past the novice writer. Well he did, he liked Richie back in high school, but when Bill opted to do college part-time and focus solely on his writing, Eddie went straight back to Bill. He was beating himself up over it since there was no way that Bill liked him back, he was becoming a hotshot writer. Eddie was just a mechanic working in his dad's shop and doing a business major online. It was almost like having a celebrity crush, you know you don't have a chance with them.

Little to Eddie's knowledge, but Bill liked him too.

It wasn't just Richie that loved a boy with a fanny pack and a feisty attitude, it was also Bill. It shocked Bill when he took one look at Eddie one day and couldn't stop thinking his lips on his, his hand in his own and those tiny red shorts from back in middle school ... they didn't just affect the Trashmouth in the way that the Trashmouth mostly talks about, you know, boners/hardons, whatever you want to call it. Eddie was like Bill's wake up call mentally and sexually, he was the reason that Bill found out he was Bi. He thought he was straight after he kissed Beverly in the Summer of '89 but then he couldn't get the image of Eddie in those goddamn red shorts.

Of course, Eddie had gotten new pairs of track shorts each year and each time both Bill and Richie found their mouths watering at the sight. Stan only rolled his eyes at Richie since he was always more forward with his flirting but Bill wasn't but Mike knew well enough and always smacked Bill on the head, snapping him out of staring at Eddie.

*

Now as adults though Eddie no longer wears those track shorts, now only wearing jeans, it still causes problems for the two men. 

At Bill's first-ever book signing, all the Losers gather in the front row in the Derry library anxiously waiting for his fans to arrive, Eddie excuses himself to the bathroom walking straight past Bill and Richie. Bill does the unthinkable, he smacks Eddie's ass and pinches it lightly. He had seen Richie do this on several occasions, but now he knows he's gone a step too far.

Richie smirks as Eddie freezes, "Richard Tozier!" Eddie bellows turning right around to face him. His face red, chest puffed, Bill thinks it's hot even though Eddie is mad at the wrong person.

"Wasn't me," Richie answers, putting his hands up in surrender. "I swear to God." Eddie must've given Richie a look because Richie subtlely points towards Bill. 

"Seriously?! I expected that from Richie but you?" Eddie cries.

"What? You've got a good ass, Eddie," Bill smirks, Eddie puffs out some air in a huff and continues towards the bathroom. 

The other 4 losers (and 1 honourary Loser), watching the 3 of them, smirking knowingly. Stan thinks he's the only one that notices the look in Eddie's eyes. It's a look that symbolises his hope, because no matter how mad he was at Richie ... then Bill, it gave him hope that maybe just maybe Bill likes him too.

Bill goes up to get ready to talk about his latest book, pulling out his speech from on his blazer's many pockets and Eddie comes back, his face still red and his sleeves are now rolled up past his elbows, shirt unbuttoned slightly. Bill forgets where he is for a moment, staring intensely at Eddie, a very unsubtle move on his part because next thing he knows, he's in a room full of people and he's saying nothing.

"Yo Bill, quit staring at Eds," Richie yells, Bill finally looks up from Eddie only to be met with 50 pairs of eyes staring up at the author, waiting, both, patiently and impatiently, for him to start with his speech. Eddie's blushing slightly, considering his face is already red from the anger that's still protruding out of him. 

"Right, um sorry. How's everyone doing today?" Bill starts and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. The audience can only grumble in response awaiting for Bill to make a start on his speech about his book. The Losers even showing some impatience, the only one who isn't bouncing their leg or checking their watch is Patty, the honourary Loser. The only one who truly knows about Bill's persistent crush on the hypochondriac, mechanic.

Even though Bill had never told her, she could see it; surprised that Stan couldn't figure it out. 

After reading some of Stan's bird books, Patty's observational skills went through the roof. She was noticing the small details of everyone's behaviour; their ticks, idiosyncrasies. One that took her by surprise, that she didn't see before, was Bill. His movements around Eddie are more restrained than Richie's, everyone knows that Richie likes Eddie including Eddie himself, but Bill is subtle. Patty often catches a look of admiration that to the untrained eye, would look normal. Like Richie, he sat facing Eddie and Eddie only, he never properly faced any of the losers when they spoke to him if Eddie was there. He always smiled more at Eddie than anyone else. 

Patty wants nothing to do nothing more than tell Bill to tell Eddie because Eddie is crushing hard on the writer. 

"Babe, see the way Bill's looking at Eddie and only Eddie?" Patty whispers almost inaudibly to her boyfriend, Stan nods, "it's obvious he fancies him." Stan nods again, "should hook them up?"

"I agree, can't stand Eddie's pining any longer," Stan whispers.

*

Bev also noticed, having a keen eye for details. She thought it was quite obvious that Bill likes Eddie and Eddie likes Bill. Eddie always paid more attention to Bill than anyone else, sure he 'flirted' with Richie often but that was out of pure fun. The hypochondriac also flirted with Bill, making up random excuses to hang with or touch Bill more. Bill is just as bad, the flirtatious comments, constant touching, compliments and the smiling. It's painfully obvious but she doesn't want to tell them herself that they both like each other, not wanting to get in the way and making thing awkward. Especially since she knows about how madly in love Richie is with Eddie. 

****

A few days later Patty and Stan get to work, with Richie's aid, considering he has a 'P.h.D' in "Understanding Edward Kaspbrak". So the three of them set up a double date, Stan and Patty with Bill and Eddie, going exactly where Eddie likes having lunch, occasionally. It's a hipster type cafe, that's completely organic and mostly vegetarian and vegan though you can get meals with bacon, chicken or steak if you wanted. Eddie likes it because it's generally quiet and their pumpkin salad is literally to die for, sometimes he'll get the honey glazed chicken with it if he isn't in the full vegan mood. 

This cafe is like Eddie's fortnightly treat. Working hard in the shop and on his college work he treats himself by splurging on a nice salad, a cup of coffee and a vegan chocolate cake with sorbet. he often uses it as a way to meet other guys or takes dates there but none of them works out and he ends up going home alone and doesn't ask for a second date.

Eddie arrives minutes before Patty and Stan show up wanting to grab a good table and disinfect it before the others arrive and so that he doesn't scare this guy off with his need to be germ-free. "Hey Eddie, excited?" Patty asks as she and Stan sit down.

"Sort of, more nervous than anything," Eddie replies.

"Don't worry about it, you'll love him," Stan reassures the hypochondriac. 

"Guys, how did you know that I like this place?" Eddie asks.

"You just seem like the hipster type," Patty replies.

The door dings and in walks the blind date, Eddie doesn't look. If he looks he'll probably walk out in fear of rejection or some other bullshit reason he can think of. So he focuses on his hands that are intertwined on the table, feeling the slippery table underneath them, from the disinfectant. 

He feels the floor vibrate as the footsteps of his date walks toward the table. Finally gaining the courage to look up, he's met with Bill's brown eyes. "What the fuck?!" Both men exclaim towards Stan and Patty.

"You two are clearly pining for each other so here we are," Stan sighs with the roll of his eyes. "Now, shut it. Patty and I will be over there if you need us." Stan drags Patty to an empty table a few meters away, taking Eddie's confidence and lifeline away. 

Bill sits down hesitantly and looks at Eddie intently, trying his best to read him but he isn't Dr Richie Tozier with the P.h.D in "Understanding Edward Kaspbrak" but he tries his best. "Eddie? We don't have to," Bill says.

"I want to. Maybe this was the push I needed," Eddie replies. "I've liked you since 1989."

"I liked you a few years after when you started running track, those booty shorts were definitely a wake-up call."

Eddie blush profusely, this is the exact reason he stopped wearing them, opting for a pair of overalls, jeans or anything that didn't show his ass or too much of his thighs. It wasn't until his first visit with Richie at the University of California that he opted for baggier pants just because he felt insecure about his ass no thanks to Richie. But now as a working man, jeans and overalls are his top clothing choices as their comfortable and so his legs don't get covered in cuts, bruises, petroleum and grease etc. Even now, considering he came from work, Eddie's dressed in his overalls with a yellow t-shirt on underneath, there are only small patches of dirt on the right and left knees since he was kneeling on the dirt to get a better hold of a tire. 

"Shall we order then maybe go for a walk or something?" Eddie suggests.

"Sure," Bill says.

Eddie waves over a waitress and the pair quickly order wanting to get their order through before a large table of teenagers, celebrating a birthday, order. 

****

After their lunch, the two decided to walk to Eddie's house and place of work. Considering it's an overly large block, Eddie has two large sheds out the back, filled with 4 cars each. Ever since his transition from Derry to Seattle, he wanted a large block of land where he can live on his work site. He wanted to be close to his friends, so when his dad passed he moved his dad's business across the country. Sure it had cost a large amount of money but there was more than enough to do it, although Sonia wasn't too thrilled Eddie didn't care, he wanted to be near his family and he got it.

No one had ever been inside Eddie's home let alone the sheds where he worked.

It seems fitting that Bill is the first one though. Doesn't it?

As Eddie unlocks his door and steps inside he moves slightly over allowing his date to follow him in. Bill kicks off his shoes, because it's Eddie, and the mechanic leads him down the hall to the kitchen. Eddie's walls are lined with newspaper clippings about his business and photos of him and his dad as kids as well as photos with the Losers. It's clear to Bill what Eddie is most proud of and that is the business. As he looks out the window while Eddie prepares some Ice Tea and vodka, Bill sees the sheds, two massive sheds with two dirt driveways leading toward the front of the house. The doors were up and there was a young kid, no older than maybe 18 working on an old car may be from the late 80s to the early 90s. 

Eddie had told the Losers about the kid he hired, he was 17 or 18, Bill can't remember, he works hard and knows a great deal about cars. The kid was taught by his grandpa on how to fix a car so that in case he ever broke down, he'd be able to fix it. Everyone loved the idea of Eddie taking a teenager under his wing, giving him experience and cash, Richie was a little jealous at first but warmed up to the idea. 

"Wanna go see the sheds? I need to check on Hamish anyway," Eddie says passing Bill his drink.

"Yeah sure, would love to see them," Bill replies, drink in hand, and follows Eddie out of the house.

The feeling of the gravel under his feet made Bill cringe ever so slightly but Eddie showed no sign of discomfort. The gravel is hot and moved uncomfortably under the weight causing Bill to want to move a little faster to get to the smooth concrete of the sheds.

"Thought you'd be used to this considering you'd walk bare feet around Derry," Eddie says as he notices the discomfort on Bill's face.

"I haven't been there for 10 years," Bill states, "I've forgotten how to walk on this sort of surface without shoes."

"You're such an idiot," Eddie chuckles.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot?" Eddie stops only meters away from the shed. "Sorry was that -"

"No no, it's just ... I don't know." 

Eddie and Bill blush slightly and continue to walk towards the shed.

The young boy, Hamish, that Bill had seen working on an 80/90s car model had now moved to a newer car model, replacing what Bill notes, is a battery. Eddie walks over to him to make sure he's down all the tasks for the day, to which he responds with a yes, all except for the battery that he's currently replacing. "Hamish, before you continue, I'd like you to meet my friend, Bill Denbrough," Eddie says waving Bill over.

"Hiya Bill, nice to finally meet you, Mr Kaspbrak talks about you and the others all the time," Hamish says, holding his greased up hand out to Bill, "Sorry it's a little dirty."

"It's fine, I'm sure Eddie's told you all about our adventures as kids, a little gas and grease won't kill me," Bill says shaking Hamish's hand. Hamish laughs and Eddie stands there a little awkwardly, Bill isn't sure why maybe because Eddie just called him his 'friend' not 'date' or 'boyfriend' but 'friend'.

The boy goes back to work and Eddie shows Bill the cars that he and Hamish have been working on, explaining the problem of each of the 8 cars in holding. Needless to say, Bill's impressed, Eddie has come a long way from being the hypochondriac, now he's simply a partial germaphobe, only caring about where strangers hands have been, using hand sanitizer after shaking someone's hand and wiping down benches at a restaurant, bar or cafe. Cringing when someone doesn't cover their mouth when sneezing or coughing. 

"I really hope we do this again Eddie," Bill says.

"Same here," Eddie replies. Bill places his now finished drink on the bench beside Eddies. 

Bill goes to take a step towards the shorter man but Eddie beats him to it, taking Bill's face in his hands and lips in his, in one swift movement. Just as Bill had imagined, Eddie's lips are soft and plump.

Eddie, on the other hand, is thinking that this is way better than he imagined. Bill's hands are placed firmly on Eddie's ass, his lips are soft and needy against Eddie's but as soon as Bill lips Eddie's bottom lip, he pulls away panting. "Wow," is all Eddie can say.

"Wow, indeed. Richie wasn't kidding," Bill says.

"Really, you had to bring up Rich?" 

"Sorry but damn, he said you were good but you're even better than he described."

"He did what?!" Eddie buried his head in his hands. "I should've known, I complained about not having my first kiss so he opted to be my first. Why did I trust him when I knew he liked me?"

Bill hugs the mechanic and feels Eddie vibrate beneath him. Panic surges through him and quickly looks down but is relieved when he sees that Eddie is laughing. "You're such an idiot," Bill says.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." 

"That you are, _boyfriend_." Eddie leans up in Bill's arms to kiss him again, passionately.


End file.
